peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-04 ; Comments * A short clip of this show is currently available, rebroadcast on BBC Radio 6 on 2010-12-29, as part of The Sound Of The 90s With Marc Riley. * The date of the clip appears to be given wrongly by Riley, who says it is from 22 October 1997. The fact that Peel is in Glasgow and the Magoo session both suggest the date is that of this page. * Other 90s Peel clips played by Riley came from the programmes of 01 May 1992 and 07 October 1995. * Peel mentions that Pat Nevin told him once his favourite band was Crispy Ambulance. * Peel says that his producer Alison likes the Butterflies Of Love's Rob A Bank track, but his wife, the Pig, was not that keen, when he played it to her couple days ago. * Peel plays a session track from Magoo called For No Reason, which is a cover of a Country Joe & The Fish song. Sessions *Magoo #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1997-02-11. Tracklisting *Lugworm: Biodegradable Disco (7" - Te Lo Dir'O !) Teen-C *System 7: Big Sky City (Jacob's Optical Stairway Remix) (v/a 2xCD - Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets) Feedback Communications @ *Pachinko: 5¢ Hustler Pt.II;Trouble In Vegas (v/a CD – Requium For A Junkie - An Alternative Tentacles Records Sampler) Alternative Tentacles *Magoo: Billion Dollar Brain (session) #''' *Funki Porcini: Ritmo Di Jazz (12” EP – Let’s See What Carmen Can Do) Ninja Tune '''# @ *Orange Cake Mix: Interlude For Love (CD – Fluffy Pillow) Darla / Fuzzy Box #''' :(Interview with Graham out of Urusei Yatsura) '''# *Slits: Typical Girls #''' :(Interview with Graham out of Urusei Yatsura) *Jolly George: She's Got Me (v/a CD - Deep Harmonica Blues) Excello :(Interview with Graham out of Urusei Yatsura) *Word Of Mouth Featuring DJ Cheese: Coast To Coast (12") Profile @ *Magoo: Your Only Friend (session) :(Matthew Bannister (Controller Of BBC Radio One) announcing the winner of Radio 1's National Student Radio Station Of The Year prize to Sub City Radio) *Nimoy: Remix (shared 12" with I-f - Space Toilet) Disko B *Flaming Stars: Bury My Heart At Pier 13 (7") Vinyl Japan *Kidnapper: Cake (7" - Super Real Fiction) Fierce Panda :(news) *I-Roy: Late Hour (v/a CD - 2 Heavyweight - Another Blood And Fire Sampler) Blood & Fire @ *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: Paul Power T-Shirt (7") Baby Boom *Magoo: Playing Cards With The Stars (session) *Bomb 20: Justified (12" - Choice Of The Righteous) Digital Hardcore @ *Flywheel: Rod Stewart (CD - Dirty On The Shovel) Spit And A Half *Stars Of The Lid: 24 Inch Cymbal (2xLP - The Ballasted Orchestra) Kranky :(Interview with members of Slam, a DJ and producer duo from Glasgow, Scotland) *Delgados: Sucrose (v/a CD - Little Darla Has A Treat For You Vol. 6, Spring 1997) Darla *Butterflies Of Love: Rob A Bank (7") Coffeehouse *Magoo: For No Reason (session) *Slam: Painless (v/a CD - 00 : 50) Soma Quality @ *Demolition Doll Rods: Wild Child (CD - Tasty) In The Red Tracks marked '''# are available on File 1. Tracks marked @ are available on File 3. File ;Name * 1) 1997-03-04 Clip.mp3 * 2) 020A-H08615XXXXXX-0300A0 * 3) 1997-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE331 ;Length * 1) 0:16:51 * 2) 1:58:14 * 3) 1:31:49 (3:28-39:23) ;Other *1) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE331 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1997 Lee Tape 331 ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8615/3) *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library